Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $296{,}100{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $296{,}100{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.961 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$